pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rattata
|evointo=Raticate |gen=Generation I |species=Mouse Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=08 |type=Normal |metheight=0.3 m |imheight=1'00" |metweight=3.5 kg |imweight=7.7 lbs. |ability=Run Away Guts |dw=Hustle |color=Purple |male=50 |evo= }} Rattata (Japanese: コラッタ Koratta) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Rattata is mouse-like, with large incisors and a whisker on both sides. Female Rattata have shorter whiskers than the males. The fur is purple, with a white or cream colored underside. Rattata have red eyes, with no obvious pupils. The tail is long, and curled slightly at the tip. Rattata have three-toed paws, which are the same color as its underbelly. Special abilities Rattata's teeth grow very quickly and they can survive almost anywhere. They also utilize their teeth so they can use attacks such as Super Fang and Bite. Evolution Rattata evolves into a Raticate after reaching Level 20. Game info Game locations |redblue=Many Routes |rbrarity=Common |yellow=Many Routes, Pokémon Mansion |yrarity=Common |goldsilver=Many Routes and Towers, Mt. Mortar, Union Cave, Tohjo Falls |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Many Routes and Towers, Mt. Mortar, Union Cave, Tohjo Falls |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Many Routes, Pokémon Mansion |frlgrarity=Common |diamondpearl=Route 225, 226 |dprarity=Uncommon |platinum=Route 225, 226 |ptrarity=Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver=Many Routes and Towers, Mt. Mortar, Union Cave |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Breed Raticate |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Castelia Sewers |b2w2rarity=Common |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Side game locations |Trozei=Endless Level 18, 39, Forever Level 5, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Thunderwave Cave (1-3F), Wish Cave (5-7F) |PMD2=Mystifying Forest (1-13BF), Mystery Jungle (1-29BF) |Ranger1=Waterworks |Ranger2=Pueltown |Rumble=Starter Pokémon, Windy Prairie }} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=Bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places. |yellow=Will chew on anything with its fangs. If you see one, it is certain that 40 more live in the area. |gold=It eats everything. Wherever food is available, it will settle down and produce offspring continuously. |silver=Living wherever there is food available, it ceaselessly scavenges for edibles the entire day. |crystal=This Pokémon's impressive vitality allows it to live anywhere. It also multiplies very quickly. |ruby=Rattata is cautious in the extreme. Even while it is asleep, it constantly listens by moving its ears around. It is not picky about where it lives - it will make its nest anywhere. |sapphire=Rattata is cautious in the extreme. Even while it is asleep, it constantly listens by moving its ears around. It is not picky about where it lives - it will make its nest anywhere. |emerald=A Rattata is cautious in the extreme. Even while it is asleep, it constantly moves its ears and listens for danger. It will make its nest anywhere. |firered=Its fangs are long and very sharp. They grow continuously, so it gnaws on hard things to whittle them down. |leafgreen=Bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places. |diamond=Cautious in the extreme, its hardy vitality lets it live in any kind of environment. |pearl=Cautious in the extreme, its hardy vitality lets it live in any kind of environment. |platinum=Cautious in the extreme, its hardy vitality lets it live in any kind of environment. |heartgold=It eats everything. Wherever food is available, it will settle down and produce offspring continuously. |soulsilver=Living wherever there is food available, it ceaselessly scavenges for edibles the entire day. |black=Cautious in the extreme, its hardy vitality lets it live in any kind of environment. |white=Cautious in the extreme, its hardy vitality lets it live in any kind of environment. |black 2=It searches for food all day. It gnaws on hard objects to wear down its fangs, which grow constantly during its lifetime. |white 2=It searches for food all day. It gnaws on hard objects to wear down its fangs, which grow constantly during its lifetime. |x=Living wherever there is food available, it ceaselessly scavenges for edibles the entire day. |y=Its fangs are long and very sharp. They grow continuously, so it gnaws on hard things to whittle them down. |or=Rattata is cautious in the extreme. Even while it is asleep, it constantly listens by moving its ears around. It is not picky about where it lives—it will make its nest anywhere. |as=Rattata is cautious in the extreme. Even while it is asleep, it constantly listens by moving its ears around. It is not picky about where it lives—it will make its nest anywhere.}} Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites |rbspr = RB 019 front.png |yspr = Y 019 front.png |grnspr = GR 019 front.png |gldspr = G 019 front.png |gldsprs = KorattaGlSprS.png |slvspr = S 019 front.png |slvsprs = KorattaSlvSprS.png |cryspr = C 019 front.gif |crysprs = KorattaCrysSprS.gif |rbysapspr = RS 019 front.png |rbysapsprs = Rattata Ruby Sapphire Shiny Sprite.png |emeraldspr = E 019 front.gif |emeraldsprs = KorattaEmeraldSprS.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 019 front.png |frlgsprs = KorattaFRLGSprS.png |dpspr = KorattaDPSpr.png |dpsprs = KorattaDPSprS.png |ptspr = KorattaDPSpr.png |ptsprs = KorattaDPSprS.png |hgssspr = HGSS 019 front.png |hgsssprs = KorattaHGSSSprS.png |dpsprf = Rattata Platinum Female Sprite.png |dpsprfs = Rattata Diamond Pearl Platinum Shiny Female Sprite.png |ptsprf =Rattata Platinum Female Sprite.png |ptsprfs = Rattata Diamond Pearl Platinum Shiny Female Sprite.png |hgsssprf = Rattata HeartGold and Soul Silver Female Sprite.png |hgsssprfs = Rattata HeartGold and SoulSilver Shiny Female Sprite.png |Iback = KorattaGenIBackSpr.png |IIback = KorattaGenIIBackSpr.png |IIbacks = KorattaGenIIBackSprS.png |IIIback = KorattaGenIIIBackSpr.png |IIIbacks = KorattaGenIIIBackSprS.png |IVback = KorattaGenVIBackSpr.png |IVbacks = KorattaGenVIBackSprS.png |IVbackf = Rattata DPP HGSS Female Back Sprite.png |IVbackfs = Rattata DPP HGSS Female Shiny Back Sprite.png |bwspr = Rattata BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Rattata BW.gif |bwsprf = Rattata Black and White Female Sprite.gif |bwsprfs = Rattata Black and White Shiny Female Sprite.gif |Vback = Rattata BW Back.gif |Vbacks = Shiny Rattata BW Back.gif |Vbackf = Rattata Black and White Female Back Sprite.gif |Vbackfs = Rattata Black and White Female Shiny Back Sprite.gif |xyspr = Rattata XY.gif |xysprs =Rattata XY Shiny Sprite.gif |xysprf =Rattata XY Female Sprite.gif |xysprfs = Rattata XY Female Shiny Sprite.gif |VIback = Rattata XY Back Sprite.gif |VIbackf = |VIbacks = Rattata XY Shiny Back Sprite.gif |VIbackfs = }} Appearances Anime *A Rattata was seen by Ash Ketchum in Pokémon - I Choose You!, being the second wild pokémon he ever saw. *A.J. had three Rattata's at his gym in The Path to the Pokémon League. *In Gonna Rule the School, a student used a Rattata in battle. *Many Rattata ran away from the chaos caused by Pokémon Hunter J in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part One *Casey had a Rattata in The Double Trouble Header, but the Pokémon was never seen afterwards. *In Arceus and the Jewel of Life, Rattata appeared in the fight against Marcus. Trivia *Rattata originally had a k'' at the end of its name. **If it were to have the ''k, its name would be Rattatak, and would have sounded like "Rat Attack". *Rattata is the first pure -type in the National Pokédex order. *Rattata, Pikachu, Raichu, Sandshrew and Sandslash are all known as the Mouse Pokémon. **Despite its classification, Rattata appears to be based off a rat, rather than a mouse. *Every Generation has a two-stage, Normal-type Pokémon to be found early in the game. Rattata is the one from the First Generation. *A Rattata has the ability to use the F.E.A.R tactic. A plan that can have a very low level Rattata beat any Pokémon (except -types). The Rattata holds a Focus Sash and has to know Endeavor and Quick Attack. The Rattata is attacked and would faint unless holding the Focus Sash which holds it to one HP. Rattata then uses Endeavor, making the Pokémon the move hit go down to one HP. Rattata then uses Quick Attack and unless the other Pokémon uses Quick Attack, Protect. Detect or a priority move Rattata will knock out the other Pokémon. Names in other languages Rattata is based on a rat. Rattata's name includes the words rat and possibly attack, considering its original name was going to be Rattatak. Koratta, the Japanese name, comes from rat and the prefix 小 ko, meaning small. Gallery 019Rattata_OS_anime.png 019Rattata_OS_anime_2.png 019Rattata_AG_anime.png 019Rattata_Dream.png 019Rattata_Pokemon_Stadium.png Rattata-sugimori.png|Rattata's original artwork nl:Rattata Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Early route Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon